The Twist and Turns of Love and War
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Humans and Demons are at war. Kagome is the general of the humans and Sessh and Inu of the demons. They end up teaming together to face a new enemy and new emotions develop. KagxInu SessxOC Full sum inside....
1. Chapter 1

_The Twist and Turns of Love and War_

Humans and Yōkai have been at war for ten years. Kagome Higurashi is the General of the Humans and Sesshomaru with Inuyasha are the Generals of the Yōkai. What happens when a Demonness betrays Inu and Sessh to save Kagome and ally her? And what happens when an even greater foe then themselves appears that they learn to fight together to face? And what's with these new emotions that show up towards the one they hate, or so think they do? Read to find out. There will be many unexpected twist and turns in this story. SesshxOC, KagxInu

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sighed as she looked upon the barred waste land before her. The once lavish green and full of life, of the feudal era, was now nothing but a waste land. The trees where dead, the grass was gone with nothing but mud left behind. How she hated fighting in the mud, it slowed them down so much. And whatever was left of the forest that used to dominate the land was now far away on enemy grounds.

For nearly ten years now, the humans and yōkai have been at war, loosing many on both sides for about half the time, now the humans where down in numbers, their race seem to be decreasing while the yōkai seemed to increase in numbers. The humans where barely able to keep control over their Northern and Eastern lands. While the yōkai had no problem keeping the South and West.

Kagome's home, the Higurashi castle, was stationed in between the North and East and was the main base camp for the warriors before and after a huge battle. The warrior's lights from their camp fires danced in the night as Kagome watched from her second story balcony. They had just returned from yet a two month battle with the Yōkai. They thought they had almost had all the Yōkai, but they were ambushed and outnumbered loosing many. She was lucky enough to get away with minor injuries, as where most that she had help rescued, but sadly they lost many on her side, a few of them her close friends, her father survived just barely and was now laying on his bed in an unconscious state his condition worsening. Kagome feared for her father dying, she did not want to take over his place, she was his first child and her younger brother Sota was only ten and not even close enough to dealing with the war yet. Sota sat with his mother by his father side, while Kagome had to look over things.

She had just finished with her rounds taking in the number of warriors left, how many they had lost and how many where unable to fight. About two months ago they had started off with three-thousand men, and now they were down to three-hundred, one hundred of them were unable to fight. They needed back up and soon for Kagome had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen to them if they didn't advance on the yōkai first.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short I promise the next chapter is longer, and the ones after that better and worth the wait. Please tell me what you think. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Twist and Turns of Love and War  
_

**Chapter 2**

A loud blood gurgled scream echoed throughout the castle, bringing great pleasure to the one who had caused it. Underground, in a dark camber laid a dead human male body, soaked in its own blood. Next to him stood and yōkai, it's piercing gold eyes were filled with pleasure at causing pain and killing the now dead human that lay before him. His clawed hands were covered in the human's blood that he licked off and enjoyed the taste with a satisfied smirk. In the dim light you could see the outfit the yōkai wore. A dark red haori and hakama. His long silver hair stick to his arms where blood had splattered from the human, on the top of his head was a pair of white dog ears that twitched as he heard footsteps coming down the hall behind him.

Looking to the human with a scowl as he turned on the ball of his heels and headed into the hall to meat by one of the servants, a tall young panther yōkai. This yōkai wore the armor of one of the warriors of the yōkai's army. It's dark blue and green haori and hakama where hidden beneath a thick player of silver chain mail and shoulder blades with two spikes on each. A long two handed sword hung neatly on his left hip along with a small dagger. The yōkai had stunning emerald eyes and dark as night black hair.

"Take care of this mess while I report to Sesshomaru." He yōkai nearly growled. The panther yōkai bowed as he walked into the blood filled room and began to clean. The gold-eyed yōkai watched the younger one for a mere second before he turned and walked up the spiral stairs onto the ground level of the castle.

The yōkai was meat with another servant. A young female cheetah yōkai, who bowed at his site. "Lord Sesshomaru has been looking for you, Master Inuyasha." Her voice was a soft as the wind that made Inuyasha wink at her receiving the always faltering blush in return.

"I was just about to see him, Makia. Will you please go down and assist Kyle with cleaning up the chambers?" he gave her a sly smirk making her blush again as she bowed and headed off down the stairs into the chambers. Inuyasha continued trough the castle to the second floor and stopped in front of two large oak doors, with a dark green crescent moon painted in its center. He didn't have to stand there very long before the doors swung open before him, and he walking into the room.

Inuyasha walked to the far end of the room and stopped at the large cider desk, stacked with papers and open books upon it and looked to the one who sat behind it. In the bog black leather seat behind the desk sat a powerful Taiyōkai, his bright golden eyes where intense on Inuyasha as he waited his news.

He wore a his usual kimono that is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves , a Sashinuki Hakama, and a pair of black pointed ankle-high boots. On his left shoulder is a spiked pauldron that's attached to the upper section of his cuirass. On his forehead is a Prussian blue crescent moon, with two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. He folded his hands together and rested his chin upon them as his listened intensely as Inuyasha told his story of how he had tortured each human they had captured, nearly ten of them, but none of them gave them the information they needed, so he killed each one, enjoying himself to much as he did so.

"And I just got done taking care of the last one before I have come up here." Inuyasha finished his story, his hands folded in the sleeves of his haori.

"I see. Well this doesn't change anything. We will continue on with our original plans. Tomorrow we will set off after the humans and end this war and regain all of our lands back. The humans will see that us yōkai are the strongest species of this world." He said showing no emotion on his perfected smooth face, only his eyes held the excitement he was filled with at being able to gain more land and territory and not worry about the week pathetic humans that destroy this perfect world.

Inuyasha nodded. "I can't wait to tear off all of their heads for killing my dear Kamiko!" He growled his eyes flashing a bright red as he flexed his clawed hands.

Sesshomaru say his anger, and felt his pain, even though he didn't show it. But he will get back at the humans for killing the one that was close to him, his twin sister Amaya. She didn't deserve the fate she had received. He had once believed in her and his parent's way of piece with the humans, to live all as one together in this world. But after they had murdered them in cold blood! He had it. He was going to get revenge for them by killing each and every last human in this world, only then could he truly be happy again. "Inuyasha, gather and ready the armies. We leave at dawn." Sesshomaru said as he stood and steeped around the desk following his brother out the door.

**----------------------------------**

Kagome walked the halls of the castle at a slow pace, her feet dragging against the carpet, her head bent down staring at the floor as she walked. Her cheeks where stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her father had died in his sleep over the night, there was nothing they could have done to save him. Now the castle was quiet as everyone mourned for his death.

Kagome was about to head to her room when she heard someone yelling for her as they ran down the hall. "Lady Kagome!! Lady Kagome!!" A deep familiar voice called out to her, as turned around she saw no other then her best friend, Miroku the monk. His dark purple robes flew out behind him as he ran to catch up to her, he came to a stop right in front of her and the metal rings on his staff clanked with the sudden stop. "I have good news!!" He said out of breath.

"First breathe Miroku, and then tell me. What is this good news?" She said cheering up as she saw her friend. She was sure she had lost him too in the last battle, he being in a smaller group a good few miles away from where they were camping. She cringed at the memory of the horrible day.

"While we were off camping we found a huge group of warriors from the north that had come to help us!!" He smiled, his teeth a dazzling white against his flushed skin from the run. His brown eyes were filled with hope as he looked into her own chocolate ones. His dark brown hair was a mess and sticking up in random spots, he must have had a long journey, and at least he was okay. But where the others okay as well?

"How many?!?"Kagome said her own eyes where began to fill up with hope and her mood began to lighten up.

"At least a good four hundred, Word has it the five more hundred are coming from the east and two more hundred from the north!!!" Miroku gleamed.

"That brings us to about fourteen-hundred!!!" Kagome almost jumped with joy. She thought they had lost all of their men, but things where beginning to lighten up once again. And it was there that she decided. She was going to win this war for her Father, Mother and Sota. She was going to try her best and finally put this war to end so everyone can live in peace. "Where's Sango?" She had to ask if her best friend, more like older sister, was okay.

"She's perfectly fine, her and Kirara (a two tailed cat yōkai the only one that seemed to preferred being on the human side) survived and where a great help at taking down that small group of yōkai. I'm sorry to hear what has happened to you guys and you Lord Higurashi." Miroku bowed and folded his hands as he said a quick prayer for the dead.

"I'm glad she's fine." Kagome smiled and patted Miroku thanks on the shoulder. "You are a great friend Miroku. I wouldn't have any better."

"Thank you, lady Kagome!" Miroku almost blushed. "I'll go tell Sango you're looking for her." He bowed and ran back down the hall he had come from.

Kagome stood there for a second, watching him leave until he turned the corner and was out of sight. So many thoughts where running through Kagome's head as she thought things over. She turned to open her door and walked into her room lost in thought. As she stepped into the room he train of thought was lost as the color drained from her face and she was frozen in spot.

"Please help me…." A soft voice said from the other side of her room. There in her window was a small boy, no a young yōkai with bright red-orange hair and tail, his eyes where a pale green and his green and blue clothing where torn and stained in blood. "Please…" It whispered as it feel off her window sill and on to the floor below with a loud thump

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this longer chapter. I figured since the first one was really short that I would post the second right after it as a treat. Hoped you enjoyed and I bet you can't figure out who that is at the end of the chapter. ^^ Please Tell me what you think. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Twist and Turns of Love and War_

**Chapter 3**

Kagome gasped as she saw the young yōkai fall from her window to the hard floor below. Forgetting that she hated the yōkai at the moment for killing her friends and family, she rushed over to the other side of the room and knelt on the floor, taking the young yōkai into her arms. He was out cold and bleeding from multiple bad wounds across his back that looked a lot like marks from a whip and a bad gash across his left arm that was the main source for all the blood that soaked his clothing. Now that she had a close view of him she was able to tell that he was a young kitsune, now more than a few years at least, but then she remembered that yōkai aged differently than humans, so he could be a lot older then he seemed. But forgetting about how old he was she stood quickly, yet carefully, and rushed over to the table she had, where she held small meeting with her friends and a few majors from the army, and laid the kitsune upon it. She grabbed the medical kit under her bed, filled with clean clothes, and herbal medicine, she made herself, thanks to Lady Keade. Lady Keade was the one who thought Kagome everything she needed to know, special when it came to her training her to become a Miko. Kagome and her parents never where able to figure out why, but when Kagome was born she was born with strong spiritual powers, and thus she was trained to become a Miko and a warrior, a great tool to use against the yōkai. Lady Keade also thought her about herbs and what plants could be used to cure certain wounds and illness. Kagome then began to tear off the torn shirt off of the kitsune and began working on the wounds on his front before she moved to the ones on his back.

After a few minutes, the young kitsune was now clean up of all blood and all his wounds were wrapped, he now laid on Kagome's bed sound asleep, wrapped up in warm blankets when there was a soft knocking on her door. Kagome glanced to the kitsune before she jogged over to the door and opened it to come face to face with no other the Sango.

"Sango!!!" Kagome yelled with joy as she hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried!!" She frowned slightly.

"Kagome!!" Sango said with excitement as she hugged her friend back, happy too that she was unharmed. "I'm fine, I'm glad you where able to escaped. And I'm sorry about your father. He was like a dad to me too, I will miss him just as much as anyone else around here will." She frowned, saddened by the lost. A two tailed cat purred on her shoulder, trying to give her a bit of comfort, and was petted on the head with a thank you.

The two tailed then jumped from Sango's shoulder to Kagome's to do the same but stopped and hissed as it glared into the bed room, its tails up right. "Kirara what's wrong?" Sango asked her fateful companion.

"Don't worry, Kirara. He means no harm." Kagome said softly, slightly embarrassed that she was going against all laws and housing and injured yōkai in her room.

"Who's he?" Sango asked trying to peak around Kagome to see what had Kirara going nuts.

"Please Sango, don't go overboard. He came to me asking for help, and he so young! I couldn't turn him down." Kagome pouted as she stepped aside to let Sango in to see.

"Oh Kami!?! He is young. But how?" Sango said softly as she saw the young Kitsune sleeping upon Kagome's bed. Sango never was one to judge Kagome, especially when it came to something like this. For she knew Kagome was a kind soul and could never turn down anyone when they asked for help even when they didn't ask she still did without question.

"I don't know how he got up here. But he was in my window when I walked in and asked for help before he passed out." Kagome said explaining what had happened and also explained the wounds the young Kitsune held, unsure as to how or why he has them.

"He must have done something the other yōkai didn't like and escaped. But how did he know to come here?" Sango wondered, as she and Kagome sat there pondering how and what could have happened.

Then Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. "If he knows where this castle does that mean the others do too!?"

"Could be." Sango's eyes mirrored Kagome's eyes, filled with fear. "If so we have to get ready they could attack at any time!"

"But how can we be sure? Could they really know or not?" Kagome stood and began pacing the room thinking. Sango sat there watching her friend, worried about what could happen. If the yōkai did know where the castle was they would have to put up a strong defense, and hide all the civilians. But even she knew that they wouldn't last long against them. Not even all the forces where here yet. It would take at least two more days before the last of the warriors arrive, and the yōkai army could attack them at any time. Just what could they do?

"They don't know where it is…." A soft raspy voice came from behind Sango on the bed. Making her jump to her feet in one swift moment, and then looking down at the Kitsune in another, with Kagome by her side.

"Huh?" Kagome and Sango said at once.

"They don't know where this castle is." The young kitsune said weekly. He eyes were only able to open half way with the little amount of strength that he had at the moment.

"Then how did you get here?" Kagome asked, kneeling beside the young kitsune. "Do you hurt any where?" she asked in a soft caring voice. Like the one her mother would use on her when she was sick, or had gotten injured in anyway.

The young Kitsune shook his head. "Only a little." He paused and winced as he took in a deep breath that sent a sharp pain throughout his back. "Me and only one other know of this place. Did you happen to find her?" He asked his eyes pleading.

"No we found no other." Kagome glanced to Sango, who saw the look and understood nodding.

"I'll be right back." Sango said and ran out the door, Kirara sat on the end of the bed still looking to the young Kitsune and mewed when he winced in pain.

The young kitsune sighed sadly. "I hope she's okay." He closed his eyes.

Kagome stood and walked over to the fireplace and arranged to logs to start a small fire. After it was started she placed a black tea metal tea pot over top of it and began mixing some herbs in it, all of this was done in about five minutes before she walked back over to the Kitsune and sat beside the bed.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Shippo." The kitsune said weekly.

"Well Shippo, get some rest. You'll be safe here." Kagome said and glanced at the fire. "And if we hear word of your friend, we'll let you know."

Shippo nodded and drifted off to sleep dreaming of past events.

_Shippo's Dream:_

It was dark out, the sun had just set and I had just settled down next to a warm came fire. I've been away from Lord Sesshomaru's place for two days now, searching for the Human's castle, under Master Inuyasha's order. Little did he know how I hated him so and that I only did this mission cause I got to travel and be with her.

Across from me sat her, my best friend, my big sister. A young Demoness name Yuliana. She doesn't remember who or what she is or where she had come from. No one in the Southern or Western lands seems to know who she is either, so she's not really trusted by anyone but by me. I meet her about two years ago when a big fight was breaking out between the yōkai at the camp and I was caught in between. She saved me and I've been her friend since. Now she slept across the fire from me, and I watched over her as she slept.

The night was strangely calm and quiet. No owls or animals where heard around us. The sky above was dark and moonless giving me this eerie feeling. But I kept watch all that night, nothing happened as the night passed on and the sun began to rise. Yuliana woke before day break. She put out the fire and carried me as it was my turn to sleep. She said we were close to the humans, that she could smell them on the wind, that's why she was picked by Lord Sesshomaru himself. He trusted her more than the other yōkai, only cause of her unique ability's to be able to sense and see things that where farther away than the rest of them could, that and she was faster and stronger than most, winning most of the challenges against the other yōkai. She only lost two, one to Lord Sesshomaru and one to Master Inuyasha. But besides that she had earned his trust and thus became Lord Sesshomaru's second in charge despite everyone else hating it.

It seemed like forever before Yuliana had awoken me from my sleep, the sun was high in the sky above us and we were crouched behind a tall thorn bush. As I woke I could hear the soft murmur of voices on the other side of the bushes and caught the scent of the humans on the wind. Yuliana sat and listen as did I. I was unsure as to what she was doing but after the voices had faded she jumped over the bushes and ran off across a wide opening. A followed her as best as I could, we were not seen by the humans as we ran by them in silence. There was only one place for us to hide and that was in the ruins of a burnt down shack. The rest of the land around it was treeless and grass less, nothing but dirt and mud for miles around, except for the little bit of shrubbery we where currently hiding behind.

We sat there for a while as the day drawn on and night finally came and everything was silent. That's when I finally looked to Yuliana; her face was lost in thought and pain. Did this place bring back a forgotten memory? "Yuliana," I whispered her name and tugged on the sleeves of her battle kimono, a thin piece of black cloth, with silver swirls and stars on it. It came down to below her knees with slits up to her waist on each side. Below she wore cloth wrapped around her legs. A thin sword hung at her right hip in its sheath held by the silver obi around her waist. Her silver-blue eyes glowed in the little moonlight, and her dark black hair blended in with the night. "Are you alright?"

My voice seemed to snap her out of her thought as she looked to me and nodded. "Yes…" she said softly. "I'm fine. Let's get moving." She said as she ran back the way we came. I wasn't quite sure what we doing, for I thought that now that we found the human's land we should take some evidence back to the others, but she just ran and I followed. It wasn't until we were back on the yōkai land that she stopped in her tracks. "Shippo you must promise me something." She glanced down at me, and I just nodded. "If you are ever hurt run back to this place and run to the castle. Go to the second floor window in the back, you'll be safe there. I do not know why you will be I just have this weird feeling that you will. And please don't let Lord Sesshomaru know of this, I hate to betray him but I must. It's as if my destiny and my past lie with the help of these humans and I must find out why."

I was confused and I could tell with the look on her face that she was too. But I nodded and understood. I wasn't going to tell anyone and I believed her word. "But what of Master Inuyasha?"

"Defiantly don't let that pup know." She said her words thick. She hated Inuyasha just as much as I did. "No one must not know ever. Even if we must split up, never tell." She said and picked me up, I was tired and she could tell so she carried me back to Lord Sesshomaru's castle to tell them the bad news.

End of Shippo's dream.

Shippo woke as a warm liquid was poured down his throat. He awoke to find himself in a girl's arm, the one that had helped him before, as she poured a warm nasty tasting liquid down his throat. He almost spit back up but she stopped him.

"Don't do that. I know it taste horrible but it will help heal your wounds quicker, please just drink it." She said soothingly and he knew then that it was true and drank it. The warmth of the drink began to law him back to sleep. He fell back asleep, back to the dreams of him and Yuliana

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this nice long chapter. I had fun typing it and I think I did an okay job with it. I hope you didn't mind me using first person when it came to Shippo's dream. I thought it fits that part well seeing as it was his dream and it's like him telling his dream as a story. But please, please tell me what you think. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Twist and Turns of Love and War_

**Chapter 4**

Shippo's Dream:

_I couldn't believe the turns this week has taken. Right after we returned we reported right to Lord Sesshomaru saying we did not find the human's castle, we had searched but found none. We did find a small group of ten humans far from the castle and took them with us. They were given to Master Inuyasha; I didn't even want to think what he was going to do to the poor souls at least that are what Yuliana had called them. Lord Sesshomaru told us that it was fine and we would set out in a week's time to try again. I still couldn't believe how well Yuliana was able to lie with a straight face and to Lord Sesshomaru. There must have been something he saw in her that he trusted her so much, little to his knowledge that she didn't like serving under him to fight in the war, even though for reasons she did not know, she hated to betray him, she didn't understand and told me that it just felt so wrong to lie to him, that something had called her to this place, to him just as it did with the humans place. She was so heartbroken from lying to him again that she almost cried that night, but she did that only in front of me away from all the others, to them she showed no emotion._

_A few days later a few of the y__ōkai of the army ganged up on me and Yuliana, they said they knew the truth that we knew exactly where the humans where and that we were lying. She told them that we weren't and beat the crap out of them. They then and went and told Lord Sesshomaru but with one look at Yuliana he de-ranked the others and told them to leave his lands or they would be killed. They were pissed. Then everything went back to normal. With me and Yuliana doing small special missions for Lord Sesshomaru or Master Inuyasha, eventually Inuyasha began to suspect us too. It was about one day ago when something big happened._

_I was running a small errand to a small yōkai village to stock up on some supplies with some of the other nicer yōkai who worked directly under Lord Sesshomaru, he refused to let me or Yuliana go anywhere with any of the yōkai soldiers. We were just about to leave when I was hit with this strange painful feeling that knocked me to my knees._

"_Are you okay, Shippo?" Mira asked, she was on old elder panther yōkai, a personal maid of Sesshomaru's and my good friend._

_Then I was hit with another wave of pain and I realized the feeling. "Yuliana!!' I yelled and jumped unsteadily to my feet that Mira had to catch me and keep me steady till I found my own footing. "We need to find her…. She's in trouble…' I said out of breath as I began heading back in the direction of the castle as fast as I could run. I was following the feeling I had UN sure of where I was going but as I ran it lead me off the path and into the surrounding forest. Mira was right behind me and so were two other personal guards._

_After about ten minutes the pain and feeling got so strong that it knocked me to my knees again and I was panting UN able to move. Mira had to carry me the rest of the way. Shortly after we jumped over a ground of hedges and bushes we landed in a clearing and what we saw froze us in our tracks. Before us in the clearing was Inuyasha, his sword – the Tetsusaiga – draw and covered in blood, around him stood ten other yōkai soldiers, their weapons where to coated with fresh or dried blood. Before him on the ground was my friends Nana, Katsumi, Kiawah, and Yuliana. Yuliana was the only one alive the other three where sliced to pieces or soaked in their own blood. Yuliana was too covered from head to toe in blood, hers or the others, we couldn't tell, she didn't look to hurt to be covered in that much blood, her eyes were filled with fear and she was frozen in spot staring at Inuyasha._

"_Master Inuyasha!!" Mira gasped at the sight of her friends lying dead on the ground. "What is this?!?" She demanded her eyes flashing red._

"_She is a traitor!" Inuyasha hissed as he turned to look at us. His eyes where a bright piercing red that made as all steep back a step as he glared at all of us. "And so is he!" He pointed to sword at me, Mira's arms tightened around me._

"_Lord Sesshomaru will not approve of this!" Mira said steeping back as Inuyasha steeped towards us. The guards steep in front of us and the yōkai soldiers advanced on them._

"_Let your guard down!!" Inuyasha commanded out guards."If you are going to protect those who side with them, then you too will die!"_

"_How is it that they are traitors?" Mira asked, her voice was shaky but her body held still and showed no sign of fear._

"_They lied about finding the humans castle. I know they did!!! I had one of my men follow them and he saw all and heard all. "Inuyasha cursed. "Why Sesshomaru decides to believe her I don't know. But he will not find out about this. All witnesses will die!" He swung his sword and the yōkai soldiers attacked us. Our two guards where down in minutes leaving us out numbered greatly. Inuyasha was just about to charge attack us, I closed my eyes as did Mira as she held me tightly close to her, her back to Inuyasha, and me held in front of her. I wanted to tell her to run so she wouldn't be killed and tell Lord Sesshomaru. I hoped that he would side with us, even though to everyone else he seemed like a cold heartless being, Yuliana and I knew he cared even if he refused to show or admit it. 'Cause why else would he do what he has been doing for me and Yuliana? There had to be a reason right?_

_Then just as we thought we were about to die the ringing of metal clashing with metal echoed throughout the area. We turned around to see Yuliana face to face with Inuyasha, her sword blocking his Tetsusaiga with ease. Mira and I sighed both with relief. At least she was okay. The yōkai soldiers watched in surprise._

"_Run!!" Yuliana yelled as she stepped back free from Inuyasha's sword. She stood ready to attack him in front of us. "Go Shippo. Go where I told you were you'll be safe. I'll join you when I can." She said and charged Inuyasha. The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the area. Mira looked to me and I nodded to her as she took off._

"_Go after him!!" I heard Inuyasha yell just before the sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the area again._

_I looked over Mira's shoulder as she ran with the speed the panther yōkai are quiet known for. But I knew we couldn't out run them forever or lead them to the human's castle. Behind us ran over half of the other yōkai and they were following behind, for now. We ran for about ten minutes before I told Mira to stop and place me down._

"_Why are we stopping? They'll catch up." She said as she placed me on a fallen tree._

"_I need you to lead them away from here back to the castle and tell Lord Sesshomaru. I can't lead them to where I am to go. I'm sorry for betraying you Mira, but you must know. I and Yuliana did find the human's castle. And for some reason Yuliana couldn't bring herself to bring harm to them. She told me how she had this strange feeling that her past and her destiny lie with the human's and with their help she can figure out what it is. But please don't tell Lord Sesshomaru that. Yuliana can't bare it to much more lying to him and it kills her for betraying him, it really does. I'm so sorry you where brought into this. Please be careful. If I can I'll come get you too. "I promised. She nodded and hugged me._

"_Be careful, Shippo. You are like a son to me and I hate to see you harmed. I will tell Lord Sesshomaru what Master Inuyasha is up to, but I will not tell him of what is really true. Take care."She kissed my forehead and ran off. I felt so much dread to see her run off, I would probably never see again as I turned and ran towards the human's place, carefully picking out my paths to try and confuse anyone that had tried to follow me._

_For about thirty minutes of running, I thought no one was following me but I was wrong. I was soon hit with something hard in the back that made me fall and tumble into a tree. I stood dizzily and saw that a huge rock was what had hit me in the back, and a few feet behind me stood a wolf yōkai. He was one of Inuyasha's soldiers; a long black whip was coiled in his hand. I stood there frozen in fear, there was no way I could escape him nor could I lead him to the Human's castle. I just didn't know what to do, he was too strong for me to defeat on my own. Just then he charged at me, his teeth and fangs barred._

_I ducked and jumped to the side, into a roll and sprang on to my feet just as he nearly crashed into the tree. I blinked then turn and ran as fast as I could away from him. But I only got a few feet away before I heard the sharp crack of the whip and felt the deep lashing pain on my back as it hit my back sending be flying forewords. I couldn't stand I was too stunned to move. That's when he cracked the whip across my back again then one more time, with one part of the whip digging deep into my one arm right before it fell quiet._

_I was too scared and in too much pain to move. But I listened intently, but all I heard was heavy breathing and the sound of someone sheathing their sword as a loud thump hit the ground. Then I felt soft hands scoop me up into warm arms. I sat frozen scared but I then recognized the scent and relaxed. I looked up into the face of my savor and sighed sadly. "Mira I thought I told you to go back to the castle."_

"_I couldn't let you go out on your own, not with one of them following." She said softly and began running towards the human's castle, just how she knew where she was going I did not know, I don't remember telling her._

"_How do you know where to go?' I asked her then eyes the sword that hung at her left hip, it wasn't there before and neither where the blood stains on her clothing. "What happened?"_

"_Miss Yuliana came back and saved me, she said Master Inuyasha had run away and she followed after us. She took down the ones that followed; surprisingly with the wounds she has I'm surprised she lasted. She also gave me the sword and told me to take care of you." She frowned, sadness filled her eyes. She never liked to fight; I hated to put her through this._

"_Is she okay?' I choked out the last word._

"_I… I don't know…." Mira said and her eyes began to water. "She took down the yōkai that followed me, but she was bleeding so much, she had so many wounds and could barely move. She said she was going to get to Lord Sesshomaru before Inuyasha did. I hope she makes it…." Her voice was soft._

"_So do I…" I sighed sadly a tear rolling down my cheek. She promise to find me there, I really hoped she kept to it, now I don't know._

"_We are getting close." Mira said after a very long while of silence._

_I nodded too weak to talk. Mira ran for a while longer before she came to a stop and the heavy scent of burning wood and human's filled my senses. "We are here." She whispered so softly that I was glad I had extra sensitive hearing to hear her. She then placed me onto my feet. "You must go on from here…" She continued in a whisper "I will find Yuliana and bring her hear as well. Please take it easy Shippo." She kissed my head and then was gone._

_I blinked and tried to keep myself up as I climbed over the last of shrubbery and onto the dead land of the humans. I snuck towards the back of the castle and climbed, very careful to the window Yuliana told me go to. I really hoped this person would help me. I didn't know how much longer I could live for._

_I made it to the sill and sat there waiting as my vision began to go black around the edges. Just then a door open and I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked to the girl and pleaded for her to help me before everything went black._

_Soon everything was black around me but I still felt. Was I dead or was this a dream? I couldn't tell all I could hear now was this deep demonic evil laughter that echoed around me. "I will be coming for you, Shippo!! Yuliana and the Shikon no Tama!!" It laughed over and over again._

End of Shippo's dream:

Shippo woke with a start, sitting up with small beads of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. He looked around the room and saw the human girl, Kagome, sitting on the floor next to the bed. She was leaning back against it, her head on the mattress her eyes closed, as her chest rise in feel in a rhythmic pattern to her sleep. Shippo let out a soft sigh and knew it was a bad dream. But what was with the last part? And why did it want the Shikon no Tama?

He had heard of the Shikon no Tama once before, it's also known as the Jewel of the Four Souls and known to hold a lot of power. But no one knew where this jewel was, but rumor had it that a very strong and powerful Miko has it hidden behind finding, but no one has ever found it. Shippo was sitting thinking just who this person could be and why they could want this jewel. And if Yuliana would come and find him like she promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twist and Turns of Love and War**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Where are they!" The Lord of the Western Lands yelled to the hundreds of yōkai soldiers and guards before him. Two days ago his second in command had went missing, along with four other of his personal maids and two of his guards, along with a small kitsune he almost considered his son, if given the chance. Along with a few useless yōkai soldiers that belonged under his half-brother's command, it's not like he cared a thing about those idiots but too many people went missing at once and everything was to calm, something had happened.

He had sent the young Kitsune and his personal maid out to a neighboring village for a simple gathering of supplies and his second in charge went for a walk with three other maids for herbs for the injured, but that night they did not return, nor did they show the day after or today. The lord finally had it and knew something was up so he gathered every yōkai on his land for a meeting, if no one told him where they where he will start killing each off till they spoke, he could always replace them and ands not like the humans where going to attack anytime soon. He will find his second in command, he didn't know why but he had to know if she was ok, like something about her had drawn her to him and him to her.

As he looked to the ones in front of him, no one moved nor did they speak. He looked for anyone else missing and saw that his half-brother, Inuyasha, was missing from the crowed. He growled so loud that those who stood in front of him jumped and took a few steps back. "Where is Inuyasha!" He demanded. No one spoke up.

With his eyes turning a bright red, he walked up to the front line and steeped in front of a young cat neko yōkai. "You're Inuyasha's favorite, or so he says. Where is he?" He growled, his vision had a red thick hue around it now.

"I don't know where Master Inuyasha is, Lord Sesshomaru." The young yōkai gulped and stood straight, careful not to look Sesshomaru right in the eyes.

"Liar!" Sesshomaru growled as his nails grew green and began to drip with poison and in one swift motion he sliced the yōkai in the throat with his claws. The yōkai fell in a heap to the ground dead. "If no one dares tell me where my second in command, and her allies happen to be along with my useless half-brother, then you all are going to suffer the same fate as this one here!" He growled so loud that his body shook as he tried to control his inner self as to not take his true form and bite of all the heads of the traitors that stood silently before him.

"I do believe I saw Master Inuyasha and a few other soldiers head due east from the court yard about two hours ago, Lord Sesshomaru!" A young female Halfling called out from the back of the crowd. Sesshomaru's eyes focused on the female as his normal color began to return and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Minaru." He looked to a maid behind him, "Take Minaru to the castle and see what information you can get from her. Now for the rest of you!" He yelled turning back to the crowed. "If any of you see Inuyasha or his men you will capture him and report him back to me at once! Anyone who is on his side will be killed on sight if seen allying him. Also if you happen to see any of my maids or my second in commanded you are to bring them to me as soon as possible and guard them with your lives! AM I HEARD?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" The crowd yelled out and began to go back to their stations. Sesshomaru turned on the balls of his heal and headed back into his castle.

Soon the area around the castle was empty except for the few walking around on guard duty, a group of ten headed out the way Minaru said she saw the others head in search of the missing ones. Once Sesshomaru was inside his castle, he kept on walking, ignoring the maids around him as he headed out to the other side, in the back and stopped once he was outside again. Putting his had inside his Haori he pulled out a small ivory flute and played a simple tune upon it.

He put it back away and looked to the sky, a few seconds later a brown spot was seen in the sky above him it grew bigger as a two headed dragon yōkai descended and landed soundlessly on the ground before Sesshomaru and bowed his two heads. "I need you to accompany me, Ah-Un. I fear I may need you." Sesshomaru said, his voice held no emotion, but he eyes held a deep dark saddened look to him, for he did fear the worse, he feared his half-brother had betrayed him, and his second in command was badly hurt. The two headed dragon nodded his head as a dark cloud formed around his feet and he took off into the sky after Sesshomaru.

Its been over a day since Shippo had arrived at the Human's castle and been kindly treated by the girl Kagome, he stayed in her room when she had to leave for meetings but was never alone, either the girl Sango stayed with him or her nekomata companion, Kirara, stayed. He became close friends with each of them and was grateful for their kindness he even filled them in on the yōkai plans that he knew of, what kind of yōkai where there and how many. He also told them stories of Yuliana, who she was and what they did together and the things they did for Lord Sesshomaru.

But Shippo still worried. There was no sign of Yuliana anywhere and he was scared. Did she get away? Was she still alive? He couldn't sleep right, every time he slept he woke up of bad dreams of what could have happened to Yuliana or a dream of the deep eerie voice he heard his first night there, who still demanded him to give it the Shikon no Tama. But he didn't even know where it was.

It was late one night when Shippo woke up from a vivid dream, it felt so real that he was covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay Shippo?" Kagome mumbled as she rolled over and looked at the young Kitsune, with a tiredly expression.

"Just a bad dream," Shippo said softly and shook his head and smiled back at Kagome. "I'm fine go back to sleep."

"If you're sure…" She mumbled then was out like a light as soon as she closed her eyes. Shippo smiled, patted her head and jumped out of the bed and padded over to the window. Jumping up to the ledge he sat there and looked out on the ground below, the light of a camp fire was dim in the distance, as he thought about his dream.

'Yuliana, Please be safe, please don't be dead, I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of it.' Shippo sighed and closed his eyes. 'Just what could my dream mean? It felt so real yet when I woke up I was here and not in cold dark room like in the dream. Just what could it mean?' Just as he was about to drift off to sleep a strong gust of wind blew in through the window with a heavy scent of yōkai upon it, he knew this scent and it scared him. His eyes flew open as he jumped over off the window sill and ran over to the bed. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Shippo said as he franticly shook the young girl sleeping on the bed.

"What is it Shippo?" She yawned and sat up. "Another bad dream?"

"No! Yōkai are around I can smell them on the wind!" Just as he finished his sentence they heard a grunt and looked over to the window. In front of the window was a crouched dark form, they watched as it stood to its full height, its dark golden eyes twinkled in the slight lighting in the room.

"I finally found you, Shippo." The yōkai said its voice was dark and thick it slowly advanced towards Kagome and Shippo. "Thank you for leading me right to the humans!" Just as he laughed he stopped and turned and growled deeply.

"And thank you for leading me right to her!" An even darker deeper voice was heard as another figure steeped out of the dark of the room, its eyes where a deep purple.

"Kagome! No!" Shippo yelled as a dark green vine like hand shot out from this dark figure and right at Kagome, the last thing Shippo remembered was an intense pain in his back as he jumped in-between Kagome and the arm then everything when black and cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twist and Turns of Love and War**

_**Chapter 6**_

Kagome woke to the feeling of a cold damp floor beneath her. She slowly sat up, her was killing her and her blood pounded behind her ears. She tried to look around but the room was dark and only very little light came in from what looked like a door, but it was a good seven feet above her, so she wasn't sure. From what she would tell the room was big, maybe about a good fifteen feet each way, but the dark corners threw her off a bit.

Kagome sat back against the wall as her thoughts began to focus on what happened last, so she could try and figure out what was going on. The last she remembered was Shippo jumping in front of her as a long dark green tentacle was shot out of the darkness in the corner of her room, right at her. But Shippo blocked it with his body, the tentacle shot through his shoulder and blood went everywhere. Then so much happened at once, the one with the gold eyes flew into the darkness only to be thrown out of it and landed on his back close to her, he stood up quickly and jumped at the shadows again. From the brief glance she got of him, she could tell he had long silver hair, small cat or dog like ears on the top of his head, was shoeless and wore a red kimono of some sort.

This happened a multiple times as Kagome tried to get Shippo out of the way and his shoulder wrapped up to the stop the bleeding. She was only able to get a few inches away, with an unconscious Shippo in her arms, when another green tentacle shot out of the darkness at her and wrapped it's self around her waist. She tried to free herself but the tentacle tightened and made it harder to move and breath, then as her vision blurred all she saw last was a bright pink/purple glow come out of her hands, on to the tentacle her hands were placed on and began to burn it, dropping her to the floor. She was out before hitting the ground, not feeling it. Then she woke up here, where ever here was.

She had no idea where Shippo was, or who the person in the shadows was or who that silver hair, red kimono gold eyed guy was as well. But she just looked around again as she did she saw a pair of golden eyes looking right at her from her right side. They where wide at first then they glared at her and a low growl began to echo off the walls. She began to slide on her butt towards the other end of the room when her hand touched something furry. She almost screamed when a small hand covered her mouth and a soft hush was heard next to her ear.

"Calm down Kagome, it's just me, Shippo." The soft familiar voice whispered in her ear and she knew then to relax, as she did he removed his hand from her mouth. The soft furry thing beneath her hand twitched and when she moved it a soft went thing poked her hand and she glanced down in the dark to see what it was. She was met with a pair of silver-blue eyes. Kagome blinked confused. The eyes did not scare her, they where soft, and kind but they held much pain and other emotions she was unsure of.

Shippo then jumped off her shoulder and onto her lap. When he did this a deep growl was heard at the other end of the room, the golden eyes began to creep closer to Kagome. Kagome's eyes went wide with fear. But before anything would happen something jumped in front of her to stand alongside Shippo, who just jumped off her lap. From the little lighting in the room, Kagome was able to make out that shape of a large dog, its fur was pure black but with silver streaks running through it. A deep growl vibrated from the canine's throat, matching that of the growling from the other side of the room. The one with the golden eyes stepped into the little bit of light and Kagome was able to see it somewhat more clearly.

The thing was the yōkai from her room earlier that night. His red kimono, she remembered being torn, was now whole once again. His feet where heavily dirty, as was his exposed face. Now that she was able to see his face, she gasped mentally at the beauty of it. She always thought yōkai where hideous creatures, but this one seemed to look more human than yōkai. His golden eyes were locked on hers and began to fill with amusement at what probably seemed to be what her facial appearances must look like. Around the yōkai neck and waist was what looked like a chain. Why it was around him, she did not know but was glad she or Shippo didn't have one, when she looked to the canine that stood before her, she could tell that it too had a collar around its neck.

The yōkai gaze darkened as it looked to Shippo and the canine. "I knew you two where traitors." He hissed. His voice was rough and deep and filled with hatred towards the two.

"We are no traitors!" Shippo yelled, the canine beside him gave a short growl in response. "You are the traitor, Inuyasha! You betrayed Lord Sesshomaru and all the rest of us by starting this war!" Shippo nearly growled and his body began to shake as he talked.

"I did no such thing!" the yōkai, Inuyasha growled. "They were the ones who killed my oldest sister and they also killed Kamiko! How could I just let that pass! They killed my mate to be!" Inuyasha's gold eyes began to darken to a red like color; faded purple streaks began to show on his checks. "Its people like you who killed her! You all must pay!" he howled, his lips pulling back over his teeth, his teeth grow larger and sharper, his eyes where now a pure bright red, he bent down on his hands and knees and began growling like a wild dog. His nails became more claw like and grew in length as he dug them into the stone ground beneath them.

Kagome began to shake in fear and back up into the corner, cowering. She had never seen anything like this, she had never seen a yōkai transform before and it scared her. Shippo jumped at the sight but stood his ground, his body shaking. "Inuyasha calm down! No human killed Kamiko, I know someone who was there at the time, and he told me what happened. "

"How?" He demanding, his gaze fixed on Shippo, death looked back at Shippo as he looked in them. "It happened over a hundred years ago!" His growl echoed off the wall of the confound room.

"My father was there!" Shippo raised his voice and gulped when Inuyasha growled again. "He tried saving Kamiko. She was attacked by a group of rouge yōkai. They were trying to rape her. They knew she was your mate to be, but they didn't want that, the leader loved Kamiko and also has. This is what he told my father, but if he could not have Kamiko then no one could. So they chased her down." Shippo told his story and Inuyasha calmed down a bit. "At the time she was staying in a human village that accepted yōkai of good nature, that's where they found her. The villagers tried hiding her, but eventually he found her and killed off every human willing to defend her. When my father showed up. He helped her take down the yōkai but she sustained great injuries, to far beyond healing, she was poisoned as well and my father could do nothing but bring her to you."

Inuyasha growled and his eyes became brighter. "I do not believe you! One of the last things said was the humans…." His body began to vibrate and shimmer. He shook his head back and forth. "And how about my sister! What about her? I saw the humans kill her, me and Sesshomaru both did!"

Shippo frowned he did not know if that was true, he had heard Sesshomaru mention her but never mention the story. "I do not know…."

"See all humans must pay for killing us! Amaya wanted peace but they betrayed her!" Inuyasha growled again and took a step forward but the chains stopped him from going any father. He growled at the chains and began pulling, trying to break them with no use.

"Inuyasha you must calm down and be at peace. Don't let your yōkai side take over…. Kamiko would not like to see you this way…." A soft feminine voice said from somewhere in the room. Kagome blinked and looked around but saw no one else but her eyes looked back to Inuyasha and Shippo they were both staring at the canine.

The canine sat in the middle of the room its eyes focused deeply on Inuyasha.

"How would you know? You don't know her!" Inuyasha growled.

"I just know Inuyasha. I know a lot of things you and all the others don't, why do you think your brother made me his second in charge?" The voice rang throughout the room; it seemed to becoming from the canine.

'Is the dog an yōkai too? But her eyes are different, they don't show hate, or anger or a deep darkness the other yōkai have. Just who is she?' Kagome began to wonder.

Shippo nearly jumped up and down at hearing Yuliana speak, he then knew then that she was okay.

"I don't see why he did, when you betrayed him! You where the one who betrayed all of us, not me!" He glared and ripped the first chain around his neck out of the wall and began working on the one around his waist.

"I did no such thing, pup." She glared and a soft growl vibrated off of her, filling the room with a tense suffocating feeling but it only lasted a few seconds. "I'm only trying to make peace between the humans and yōkai, just like your father did, when he had conceived you with a human female. The same way your sister did when she worked alongside the humans that did betray her in the end, she still wanted peace, as did your beloved Kamiko. All I want is peace between the races, share the land and stop fighting." She said simple and the silver streaks on her fur began to brighten.

"How do you know all of this?" Inuyasha said calming down a bit, forgetting the chains and looked right at her. His claws began to shorten, his eyes lightening, the purple streaks on his cheeks began to fade. "You don't even know who you really are, or what you are."

"This is true." She said softly looking right into Inuyasha's eyes, holding his to hers. "I may not know my past or what I really am, but I do know this, deep down I know peace is what they wanted. When I had visited their graves, I knew then what I was to do. Make peace in this world. Stop the ragging war, but I needed help. I heard in my head, unsure how it happened or who, a soft voice. That in order to stop the war, I must find the help from a young one lost without a family. A priestess who does not know what her true powers and place in life is, a half-ling, a link between the two races, and someone who has admit true feelings for someone when he has shared non for no other before, with their help I have to defeat a great evil that wishes to steal the Shikon no Tama. I must protect the jewel as well. Or the world will fall." She said all of this and everyone looked at her confused but Kagome. She was just in shock, and had trouble taking in everything around her.

"That doesn't make sense." Inuyasha huffed; his eyes back to normal color, as he stuffed his arms in the sleeves of his Hoari and sat crossed legged on the floor.

"I know. But it's the only way to bring peace. I just need help finding the ones listed." The canine sighed and laid on her belly, her head on her paws as she looked at Inuyasha. The two where such in a deep conversation they forgot about the other two in the corner of the room.

Inuyasha and the canine continued on with their conversation with what felt like forever. Kagome and Shippo began napping in the corners, exhausted from the previous day's events.

oOo

The conversation continued on, little did they know that they were being over heard. And watched carefully.

"I think it's about time to make myself known." A deep dark voice said from somewhere in the castle.

oOo

"I still don't understand any of this…." Inuyasha mumbled and shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"I knew you wouldn't…." The canine sighed. "You never understand anything the right way…. Always taking everything the wrong way…." She sighed and rose to stand on her feet, stretching out her body, the silver streaks in her fur where not as bright and she seemed to not put so much weight on her left hind leg. Inuyasha noticed this and emotion of anger flashed through is eyes.

"What did they do to you?" Inuyasha said in a harsh low voice.

The canine looked up at Inuyasha for a second then quickly looked away. "This is nothing…" She mumbled, and began to walk back into the darkest corner.

"Who did this to you?" Inuyasha growled. Now that he knew some more about her, he saw a small bit of Kimiko in her, that and Sesshomaru seemed to be found of her as well and Inuyasha knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if anything happened to her. "Yuliana! Who did this to you!" He growled again, looking right at her and then turned and broke the chain around his waist from the wall and began to walk over towards her but stopped when she turned and glared at him and snarled.

"Stay back Inuyasha!" She warned "You do not need to worry about me, but yourself. I'll be fine. I've dealt with this for a long time." Her eyes soften and began to fill with sadness, freezing Inuyasha from saying anything but sitting in the spot he stood his gaze still on her as she lied back down, cautious of her leg. From what he could see in the light was that the leg was swollen and had a slow healing gash along the length of it. "And why is it that you care anyways?" she questioned him.

"Because Sesshomaru is fond of you, and if I let anything happen to you, he would have my head. " Inuyasha said looking away, and the room fell silent for a while.

"He can be really kind sometimes." The canine whispered, her head was on her paws and her eyes were closed.

"Yeah only to you." Inuyasha said smugly.

"He's not that bad." And the canine fell silent, her breath even as she fell asleep. Inuyasha looked around seeing he was the only one still awake. He glared at the Kitsune asleep in the Humans lap. He glared at her to but stopped after a few minutes as he looked her over and his eyes went wide with surprise. Behind his rage he did not notice how much the human looked like Kimiko, an exact duplicate but a human, when Kamiko used to be a pure yōkai. He now swore that the Human was the reincarnation of Kamiko, even her scent had a hit of Kimiko in it and her aura was strong, she was a miko, a very powerful miko but it seemed she did not know this and it began to make Inuyasha wonder.


End file.
